Walking on the edge
by Leah117
Summary: Tatyana Ulanova came to England when she was just a little girl, only three years old from cold Russia. In her 4th year at Hogwarts, she lost her memory in a tragic Quidditch accident. She doesn't remember the accident and even worse, she doesn't have any memories from Hogwarts at all. Will she be able to get her memory back?


Whenever the students at Hogwarts looked down the corridors, classrooms, or Great Hall, their view rarely stopped at Tatyana Ulanova. Professors have seen her as a diligent pupil, Prefect of the Ravenclaw house and very likely Headgirl, and her classmates, during normal school days, do not even notice her. For this, there was a pretty good reason. Indeed, Tatyana was practically invisible. She is always reading one of those big books, you can only find in the library, she never caused any troubles, and also her appearance was not anything special in particular. Her long, wavy brown hair was always eager to clip-in ponytail and her school uniform was always perfectly ironed and without any wrinkles. However, Tatyana was not completely invisible and there is one place where, otherwise hardworking student, can become exactly what she really is. Quidditch pitch. Quidditch pitch is the only place where Tatyana, after two long years, can become what she really is again. Wild, fearless and without a trace of a doubt in herself and her abilities.

You know, Tatyana in fact lost her memory two years ago and people still argue that this was, by far, the worst accident on the Quidditch pitch, people could ever immagine. Tatyana is already two years struggling to obtain her memory back, but with no luck. She cannot remember the accident or two long months spent in the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, nothing. But she has no idea, how fast it will take in her last school year, spending at Hogwarts, to get her memory back...

It was a beautiful sunny day, September the 9th and Tatyana was all red in the face furiously raged through the school hallway. In her hand she clutches convulsively letter, inscribed with purple ink and her eyes were furiously zipping from one to another student. Only - these are her fearfully retreated because they know from their own experience (especially Quidditch players), what can happen when "someone step on her nerve." Many of them have already received great deal of harsh words from Tatyana, she even punched one of them in the face (which experienced professor of flying 'coincidentally' did not notice). This time, she was searching for one person only and did not want him to slip away.

Finally she came to the lake, where there was a group of boys dressed in Ravenclaw uniforms. That he was with their classmates is a little discouraging for her, but nevertheless she approached them.

 **"David, can I talk to you? Like, now?!"** Other guys have started to chuckle, because for them this undoubtedly means that Tatyana wants to drag David into the nearest bush, strip him naked and have sex with him. Such was his reputation. He slept with almost every seventh year's girl and was not even ashamed to admit it. Tatyana looked at them with hate on her face and David, with his smug grin, followed.

 **"What the fuck does that mean?"** she whispered quietly, but still furiously and waved in front of his nose with a letter, which she was holding in her hand.

 **"I came back a week later and before I even managed to read this letter, I am called in the Professor Willson's office?"**

Samantha Willson was the Head of Ravenclaw house and professor of astronomy. While she is considered to be a shy woman and no one knew how she can become a Head after all, today at their meeting she was especially steadfast and did not let Tatyana talk her over. If we are honest, she did not event want to listen what Tatyana had to say. Talking about fair professors here.

 **"You told her that I do not fit as a Quidditch captain?"** Words were just coming out of her mouth and that David was still looking at her totally innocent, which infuriates her even more.

 **"Fuck, David! I mean why? Did you really want that position so badly that you told her that I am mentally unstable? That during the match I do not know how to control myself? I know that I punched Ricchie Owen in the face, but back then you did not complain about that at all!"**

Now she has squeezed hands in fists and David finally opened his mouth.

 **"Let's be honest here, Tatyana, during the match you really do not know how to control yourself. There was not only that one event with Ricchie. Do you remember how you made Madison Rose cry? And she is from Slytherin!"**

As the sign of defense he has raised his hands and stepped back.

 **"Otherwise, you became Headgirl, do you really want to complain? I know that you like to prove yourself and that you are not that quiet, shy girl you show us. You know, in public."**

He slowly checked her body from head to toes and Tatyana felt how she blushed.

David Soboljev, like her, came from Russia, and at least half of the current seventh year's were convinced that they were meant for each other. Because of the 'Russia thing'. But even though he was very attractive and self-confidence, Tatyana thinks of him as spoiled son of rich parents and in front of her friends, she just calls him jackass. Never, ever in her wildest dreams she would admit that every time seeing him she becomes all wet between her legs and could easily do all the dirty things to him that everybody thinks they already do.

 **"** **You are going to regret this, I promise."** That was the last thing she said to him than spit him poisonous look and stormed back into their living room, where she throw away a letter that says she was selected as a Quidditch captain, picked up her purse and headed straight toward the Forbidden Forest.

For some time she was wandering through the woods and finally came to a secluded clearing, where she spent quite some time, especially when she was angry, sad, or she simply needed a retreat from the rest. When she was sitting between leaves and moss for a few minutes, and played with her wand so that the tip was flashing on and off with the Lumos spell, she pulled a bottle of vodka out of her purse. For some time she has secretly drank, but hiding it from everyone, especially from her best friend Amanda. It seemed to her while she drinks that she has slightly intoxicated dreams that could help the return of her memory.

She was engrossed in thinking about the accident at which she lost her memory, while suddenly, in the nearby bushes, she heard movement. Someone (or something) is trying to break through to her so she raised the wand in readiness. Moving stopped and just when she wanted to relax bushes violently shaken. And then that someone burst out…


End file.
